


would Hell be as blue

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to tell Void about his complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would Hell be as blue

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game!

“What I can’t possibly understand is how we spent so much time and effort, and so many lives were lost, rebelling against nothing more than a guy with a sister complex!” Seraphina says, hands on her hips and glare aimed at no one in particular.

A few of the other rebel army members sigh, but Christo is the one to speak up. “While he undeniably is far too attached to Lieze, calling him ‘nothing more’ than that would be a gross oversimplification.”

“It’s weird, and kind of - actually, really creepy, but he’s still one of the strongest demons out there. Maybe one of the strongest demons ever,” Zeroken adds.

“Do you think he even knows, plip?” Usalia asks. “He seems like he regrets everything he’s done, but… I don’t get the feeling that he knows it’s bad to be so obsessive, plip.”

“How can he not know?” Red Magnus asks, arms crossed. “All that ‘be with me forever, Sister’ stuff in Dark Demise was making me super uncomfortable.”

“That was his evil heart. Void now is different from that.” Killia pauses. “But… he’s probably still completely unaware. That’s just how he’s always been.”

“...Someone should tell him,” Usalia says. “Or he’ll never figure it out on his own, plip.”

A short silence passes over the group.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Seraphina says, and quickly adds, “I nominate Christo for the job.”

“Me?!” Christo asks, eyes wide, expression panicked. “Why me?”

“You’re the one with the most amount of subtlety here,” Seraphina replies.

“Subtlety. I can’t even hold a normal conversation with him, let alone tell him that he has a sister complex he should work on,” Christo says with a sigh. “Seraphina, why don’t you do it?”

“Wh-why should I do it? That is what I have servants for,” Seraphina answers, with more bluster than usual.

“Seraphina Sis, all men are your servants, right? So Void Dark shouldn’t scare you at all!” Zeroken says. “You can just use your Overload on him if things get… weird.”

“My True Brionac Gaze is useful for many things, but saving me from awkward social situations is not usually one of them,” she says with a huff. “Anyway, he was once my arranged fiancé, I have no desire to talk to him about his… interests. It has nothing to do with being scared. Zeroken, why don’t you do it?”

“Wh- I can’t do that!” Zeroken says with a yelp.

“Oh? But I thought you weren’t a coward anymore?” Seraphina.asks.

“I’m not! I’m a real man now! I just…” Zeroken grumbles. “I don’t know anything about this kind of stuff.”

There’s a pause.

Red Magnus says, “Isn’t someone going to ask me to-”

“That’s a terrible idea, Red Magnus.”

“Absolutely not, musclehead.”

“Sorry, Old Man Magnus, but there’s no way you wouldn’t just make it worse.”

“Fine, I get it, you don’t have to rub it in. Hey, Killia!” Red Magnus says. “You know him better than all of us, so why don’t you do it?”

“...That’s a bad idea,” Killia says, slowly. “Because of who Lieze is to me, he’d take that as me trying to have her all to myself.”

Everyone pauses in thought for a moment or two, before Usalia says, “I-I’ll do it, plip.”

Zeroken gasps. “Usalia, you don’t have to-”

“It’s okay, plip. Void Dark is different now. It doesn’t make up for everything he’s done, but it does mean he probably won’t attack me for no reason, plip.” Usalia clenches her fists. “This is for his own good and the good of everybody around him, plip!”

There’s nothing that can be done when Usalia truly has her mind set on something. All they can do now is support her.

* * *

Eavesdropping is highly unbecoming, and so demons do it all the time. That said, Killia and the others are trying their best not to get caught as Usalia approaches Void.

“Void Dark? Can I talk to you about something, plip?” Usalia asks. There’s only the slightest tremor in her voice.

It’s hard to tell just from Void’s expression, but since Usalia doesn’t often talk to him alone unless assigned to work with him, he’s probably surprised. “...Yes? What is it?”

Usalia starts, “It’s about Lieze-”

“What happened? Is she alright?!” Panic grips the normally stoic ex-Demon Emperor.

Killia and the others resist the urge to sigh.

“She’s fine, plip. I just wanted to talk to you about… the way you act when it comes to her, plip. Like she’s the only thing you care about, plip,” Usalia says.

“She is the only thing I care about,” Void answers, and then more slowly adds, “...She’s mostly what I care about.”

“I’m glad you care about other things too, plip! Because, when you talk about nothing but one person all the time…” Usalia starts to fidget. “It… kind of sounds like you like her, plip.”

“I do like-”

“Like you like her, like her, plip,” Usalia interrupts.

There’s a moment where Void clearly doesn’t get it, and then a moment where he clearly does, because he starts shaking his head as quickly as is demonly possible. “That’s not it - I would never - I only see her as family, I swear!”

“I believe you, plip,” Usalia says, and goes so far as to pat his arm comfortingly. “I just thought you should know what kind of impression you’re giving people, plip.”

“...Thank you for telling me.” Void gives a weak smile: it’s not much, but it has no trace of his old arrogant smirk in it, and it’s aimed at someone other than Lieze.

It’s a start.


End file.
